


in flagrante

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “Ruby, don’t come in here, they’re- fuck, they’re being indecent!”Or the Bees get found mid-coitus; maybe one of them is into it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	in flagrante

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt, "Happy Birthday! For the prompt thing, maybe Blake and Yang having to sneak around to have sex during their time at Atlas Academy and either almost get caught or actually get caught? Maybe one of them is into it? Hope that's the kind of thing you're looking for with prompts...." I hope this was worth the wait!

Yang moaned, tilting her head back and allowing Blake easier access to her neck. Her jacket was already discarded on the floor, something she would worry about later, when Blake’s mouth wasn’t on her skin and she didn’t feel ready to burst into flames. Her hands held Blake by the waist and pulled their bodies closer together, until the memory of Blake’s zippers and buckles was going to be imprinted upon her skin.

“More,” she gasped, her eyes fluttering open. Blake just hummed and kept sucking on her neck, right below her jaw. Thank fuck for Aura. She spread her legs and pulled Blake deeper into her. “More, Blake, _please_.” 

She could feel Blake’s teeth as her girlfriend smiled and lightly nipped at her neck. Her legs hooked around Blake’s waist and she curled her fingers into the back of Blake’s hair, pulling her as close as she could. “ _Blake_.” 

Her girlfriend had been teasing her all fucking day. Training had been a nightmare, with casual caresses and subtle pinches and dark glowing looks. Blake had smirked triumphantly the entire time, as if she knew exactly how much Yang wanted her, needed her, and that she was still going to make her beg for it. Not that Yang minded begging for her. Not when Blake rewarded her efforts so generously. 

“I’m here, Yang,” Blake murmured against her skin. Her hands were making quick work of Yang’s overalls and then Blake was pulling them off of her and leaving her in her tube top and panties. Blake’s hand slid beneath her shirt to cup her breast. “I’m here.” Yang raised her arms and made quick work of her top, and Blake smirked as she kissed down Yang’s neck, collarbone, sternum, to her tits. 

“Blake, fuck-”

“What the _fuck_?” A door slammed open, and Yang’s eyes burned as the light from the hall came in. Blake hissed, a noise she would have found cute and endearing if it wasn’t Weiss barging in and shrieking. “What are you two doing? Nope, don’t- don’t answer that.” Weiss was holding her hand over her eyes and scrambling backwards, but she ran into the wall. 

“Weiss, wait up!” Ruby called, and Yang felt like she had been doused with ice water. 

“Ruby, don’t come in here, they’re- fuck, they’re being indecent!” 

“I didn’t realize you swore,” Blake said casually, even though her face was bright pink. Yang scrambled to get her shirt back on and tried to fix her hair over the hickies blossoming all over her neck. 

“Well, I haven’t _fucking_ needed to swear until now,” Weiss said. “Is it safe to look?”

“Define safe,” Yang said, her voice shaky. 

Ruby walked into the room behind Weiss, took in the scene before her, and promptly turned around and ran out. “EW EW EW!” her sister shrieked. “I did not need to see that!”

“You weren’t supposed to be back from training for another thirty minutes?” Yang said weakly. 

“Well, you two weren’t supposed to be making love all over our rooms!” Weiss said, crossing her arms. 

Yang choked. “Making love?” she repeated. 

Weiss stomped her foot. “You two are insufferable!” she declared. “Besmirching-”

“Besmirching?” Blake repeated, which Weiss promptly ignored.

“Besmirching our _shared_ lodgings like- like-” Weiss’s face was bright red, and Yang was positive she was about to start whistling like a tea kettle. “Like horny teenagers!”

“We _are_ horny teenagers?” Blake said, handing Yang her overalls. Oh, right. She was just in her underwear. Fuck. Yang scrambled into her overalls as she heard Ruby faux-retching outside. “And like we said, you weren’t supposed to be back for another half hour.”

“This is a shared space, you can’t just have sex wherever you want!”

“We were on my bed?” Blake said. 

“Besides the point!” Weiss rubbed her forehead, a decidedly un-Weiss gesture. “Please keep your shenanigans elsewhere.” And with that, their teammate promptly turned on her heel and slammed the door shut behind her. 

Yang looked at Blake, and Blake looked at her, and they burst out into laughter. “Well, fuck,” Yang said, running a hand through her hair. “They’re going to be watching the room like a hawk now to make sure we’re never alone now, you know that?”

“I know,” Blake said, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. 

Yang studied her girlfriend warily. “What’re you thinking?” 

“You’ll like it. I promise.” 

* * *

“Blake, what are we-” 

But Blake just held a finger to her lips and dragged Yang down the hall. Yang threw a nervous look over her shoulder. It was the middle of the night, and they definitely should not be here. This area was all offices and classrooms, locked up tight. She bit her tongue as Blake led her deeper into the academy, and her stomach dropped as Blake knelt in front of Ironwood’s office. 

“Blake, when you said you found a place, I didn’t think you meant the _fucking General’s_ office,” she hissed. 

Blake shrugged, and two thin pieces of metal appeared out of nowhere. Yang could only watch as Blake effortlessly unlocked the door and opened it for her. “No one will interrupt us here,” Blake said with a smile. “Come on, Yang, live a little.”

Yang rolled her eyes, but she strolled in and surveyed the office. Fuck, the windows were wide open. It was a beautiful view, but, Brothers, she felt exposed already. “I wanna fuck you on his desk,” Blake said, and Yang choked.

“Baby, we are not-” The words died in her throat. Blake had already stripped out of her pajamas, and her girlfriend was wearing a dark lingerie set. Yang took in the picture before her, the masterpiece before her. The black straps were numerous, criss-crossing her torso and wrapping Blake up like a present, like a damn gift for her. It was simple and stark and _sexy_. Blake was gorgeous on her worst day, but now, in the moonlight of Atlas and dressed up and all for her. For her. Her heart panged, and her mouth went dry as Blake smiled shyly at her.

“I want to fuck you on the desk,” Blake repeated calmly. Blake stepped closer and pushed Yang down, her back hitting the desk. “And I’m going to fuck you on this desk.” 

Yang was too stunned to fight her, and she could only help Blake take off her own shirt. She had taken off her bra before bed, because she hadn’t known that Blake had already found somewhere for them, but Blake worked fast. She should have expected this, really. 

Blake’s mouth instantly went to her nipple, and Yang’s back arched against the desk as Blake languidly tongued and sucked the sensitive bud. Her eyes glowed gold in the dark room, but Yang could still see her smirk. “This is not fair,” she said, breathless, but Blake just hummed and sucked harder on her tit. Yang shuddered, her hands reaching around for Blake’s back and her nails dug into Blake’s soft skin. 

“You taste so good,” Blake murmured. “Good and sweet and _mine_.” 

Yang wrapped her legs around Blake’s waist and twisted them so that Blake was on her back now, and she smirked at her girlfriend. “But don’t forget,” she said, “you’re mine too.” She kissed Blake’s lips before directing her attention to Blake’s breasts. Her bra hooked in the front, and Yang made quick work of the strappy garment. She peppered kisses onto Blake’s breasts before working her way down to Blake’s panties. 

“May I?” she asked, looking up at Blake. 

Blake was panting slightly, and she was propped up on her elbows. “Please.” Yang grinned and ripped Blake’s panties off. She went to fling them across the room, but instead she folded them and placed the underwear next to them on the desk’s smooth surface. Blake snorted at her careful handling, but Yang just smiled. 

“I’d hate for the General to find these later,” she said. “Especially when they’re so pretty and wet.”

Blake’s cheeks flushed, but her girlfriend just smirked back at her. “Maybe we should leave them for him,” she said. “A little surprise.”

“You’re not joking, are you?”

“Yes, I am.”

Yang studied her girlfriend. “Do you want to get caught?” she asked, raising her brows. 

“No! Brothers, no. I want to be able to fuck you in peace, not to mention just have alone time with you.”

“But?”

Blake sighed, and she shifted so she was sitting up. “But maybe it’s kind of fun thinking that we _could_ be found. Not actually getting found, just the possibility. The danger of it.”

Yang considered, tilting her head. “As long as we’re not actually caught,” she said finally. “It sounds fun, and this is fun. Even if I’m ready to jump out of my skin.” Blake laughed softly, and Yang smiled at her. “So we’ll figure it out.” She kissed the scar above Blake’s hip, not breaking eye contact with her golden gaze. “Whatever you want.”

Blake’s tender smile is worth everything, and all Yang can do is smile back. 

* * *

Yang casually grabbed Blake by the waist and dragged them both in a closet she had unlocked a few minutes ago, slamming Blake up against the door. Blake was already panting, her golden eyes wide, and Yang couldn’t do anything but help herself to that rosy mouth as she held Blake tight. Blake’s body melted into her own, and it took all her willpower to stay strong and not go weak in the knees with Blake so close.

She made quick work of Blake’s clothes, or as quick of work as could be made of all the zippers and fixtures, and Blake was standing before her in her usual bra and panties. She was beautiful and glowing, even in the darkness of the closet, and Yang simply fell to her knees and kissed Blake’s thighs. 

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured, the first words she’d spoken since she had shoved them in here. Blake sighs, and the back of Yang’s neck prickled. She looked up to Blake and smiled. “May I?”

“Please,” Blake rasped, her voice low and a whisper of wind. 

Yang pulled Blake’s panties down and surveyed her slit. Blake was already practically dripping, which made her job easier. She cocked a brow and said, “You know, you’re gonna have to be quiet.”

“I can be quiet,” Blake said, but her voice hitched.

“There’s a class getting out in two minutes,” Yang said with a smirk. “They’re going to be passing by just as you finish. So you better be. Unless, of course, you _want_ everyone to know what a slut you are for me.”

Even in the dim light, Blake’s cheeks clearly flushed. “I love you,” Blake whispered.

“I love you,” Yang responded simply. “So damn much.” And then she lowered her mouth to Blake’s clit and got to work. 

Every sound made her flinch, but her clit was throbbing by the time she heard the steps and chatter of the students starting to pass by. Fuck, she felt like she was burning, like she was coming undone, and Blake hadn’t even touched her. But she was touching Blake, and when she looked up, Blake had her hand in her mouth and was obviously biting down. Yang smirked, and she sucked hard on Blake’s clit.

Blake shuddered against the door, and Yang’s eyes went wide at the noise, but Blake didn’t stop writhing and shaking as her orgasm overtook her. Yang waited for someone to burst in, for someone to hear them, for anything, but she could just watch as Blake rode out her pleasure. Beautiful, her girlfriend was so damn beautiful, and she was so lucky. 

“Holy fuck,” Blake whispered, and Yang just smiled. 

She kissed Blake’s inner thigh before retreating. “Not bad, Blake,” she said. 

Blake rolled her eyes, but her girlfriend was smiling. “I love you,” she repeated, and Yang kissed her inner thigh once more. “Thank you, Yang.”

“I mean, what else am I good for?” she joked, but Blake’s face went soft and serious.

“Everything.” Blake knelt down beside her and cupped her face. “You’re my girlfriend, and I love you.” Yang’s throat thickened, but Blake didn’t stop. “So don’t even make that joke, Yang. I mean it.”

Yang nodded slowly, and she leaned into Blake’s touch. “I love you,” she said, staring into her girlfriend’s golden gaze. 

“And I love you.” Blake kissed her forehead. “Now, let’s get out of this closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr at Softlighter!


End file.
